Hetalia Headcanons
by BirdSpell
Summary: Exactly what the title suggest. A selection of Hetalia headcanons.


**What? I'm allowed to start random stories whenever I want to!**

**Besides, this one is pretty much just requests. Seriously! But more on that after the chapter.**

**This first one is my personal headcanon. I just think it's cute.**

**Characters: Japan, Germany, Italy.**  
**Pairing(s): Mild Gerpan, if you choose to see it that way. And I do.**  
**Warnings: Some language.**  
**Rating: K+?**  
**Genre: Oh, I don't know… Some humour and fluff. A little angst, maybe. There's barely any plot, so…**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Japan actually loves cuddling with people; it's just that he has to be very close to them first._

The first time it happened, Germany was surprised.

The three of them—the Axis Powers—were sharing a bed, as they often did. As per usual, Ludwig was in the middle with his allies on either side; Feli spread out across his portion of the bed and Kiku curled into a tight ball, facing away from the other two. The Japanese still hadn't adjusted to sharing the bed with them, Germany thought, drifting off.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a comfortable aura of body heat and the press of a body against his side. Assuming it was Feliciano, he glanced over-

-but the Italian had apparently fallen out of bed at some point during the night and was lying on the floor, snoring away. Ludwig glanced over to the other side.

Kiku had rolled over at some point, arms curled around Ludwig's as he snuggled into the German's side. The blond had to chuckle softly; he'd never seen the introverted Japanese do something so… well… adorable before. But as much as he'd like to let the other sleep, he had to get up.

"Kiku," he murmured, trying to pull his arm free. "Kiku, it's time to get up."

"Iie," the other whined. "Hayai…"

Germany sighed, trying to disentangle his ally's arms. Easier said than done. "Kiku, I have work to do."

"So get up…" came the sleepy reply. "But that doesn't mean I have to suffer as well." He yawned, curling up a little more. "Besides, it's warm here."

Ludwig sighed again. "So help me, Kiku, I will push you out of this bed if you don't get up _right now._"

"Alright, fine. Be that way." Kiku finally opened his eyes. He then squeaked, let go of Ludwig's arm, and jumped back, falling off the bed in the process with a loud _crash_ that woke Feli.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ludwig replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Really? Okay~!"

Kiku stood, rubbing his head where he'd apparently smacked it on the floor. "Ow…" he muttered. Then he glanced up at Germany through his bangs. "I-I'm sorry- I didn't- It won't-"

"Kiku," Ludwig interrupted, reaching out to ruffle his friend's hair. "I don't mind."

Kiku smiled.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The next time was much less startling.

Ludwig yawned, flopping down on the sofa and gesturing for his allies to join him. "Today went well. You both fought hard; I believe you've earned the night off."

"Grazie!"

"Arigato, Germany-san."

They both joined him, settling comfortably on the sofa. Italy sprawled out across his lap; Japan brought his legs up to join him on the seat and leaned against Germany's shoulder. He yawned softly. "This is nice. When was the last time all three of us were off at the same time?"

Germany shrugged, ignoring Japan's hum of complaint as his headrest shifted. "I'm not sure. A while ago, I know that much." He made to get up. "I'll go get us something to eat-"

"Nooo," both his allies whined. "You're warm," Italy added.

Kiku yawned again. "Doitsu-san is very comfortable," he agreed.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. While Japan did occasionally refer to other people in the third person, it was usually a sign of extreme exhaustion or intoxication. Since he was pretty obviously not drunk… "Japan, when did you last sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the Japanese murmured. "Yesterday? Two days ago? I've lost track."

The German sighed. "Get some sleep," he ordered.

"But I'm comfortable here," Japan complained.

"So just sleep here," Feliciano suggested, surprisingly intelligently.

Japan glanced up at Germany sleepily. "If Doitsu-san doesn't mind…" he murmured, already half asleep.

Ludwig chuckled, wrapping an arm around his smaller ally. Kiku made a pleased noise and cuddled into the German's side like he was a giant teddy bear. Feliciano glanced around to see what was going on. "Aw, Kiku's so cute when he's cuddling with you," he cooed.

He didn't seem very surprised.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The third time was bittersweet.

"That damned Italian!" Germany seethed. "I should've kicked him out the moment he asked to be my ally! I knew it would lead to nothing but trouble!"

"You don't really mean that," Japan murmured, kneeling on the floor to sharpen his katana. The steady rasp of stone on steel was odd, but… familiar. Both Ludwig and Feliciano had often fallen asleep or woken up to that noise; it had become as much a part of their lives as Japan himself.

This time, though, the easy tranquility of the sound was marred by Ludwig's angry words and a soft, almost inaudible sniffling that Ludwig himself only became aware of once he stopped talking. "…Kiku?"

"Hai?" the Japanese asked, not looking up from his katana. He put the whetstone off to one side and checked the sharpness. His hand shook, just slightly. "Ow!" Japan lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked at the new cut. "Gomenasai… What is it?"

Germany crouched in front of his friend. "Kiku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Japan replied quietly. "I'm fine."

The blond gently lifted the smaller nation's chin. "You're crying."

Kiku shook his head, wiping at the tears and leaving smears of blood on his cheeks. "It's just… I thought Feli-kun… Well, he was a nuisance, but he was _our_ nuisance. I didn't think… I never thought he'd betray us like that. I thought we were his friends."

Something inside Ludwig shattered at his friend's hopeless tone. "Hey. We're still his friends; he's just a professional defector. Once this war is over, you'll see; everything will go back to the way it was."

Kiku sniffled, blinking back tears. "You really think so…?"

"I know it," Ludwig promised. "That's what happened last time." Instinctively, he curled one arm around Kiku's waist. The Japanese immediately curled up in his hold, snuggling close.

The familiarity was a comfort; like Ludwig's routines and Kiku sharpening his katana every evening, cuddling together had become more than just a habit.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

And then the war was over.

They'd lost. They'd lost, and yet… their people recovered. They made reparations. The Allies eventually forgave them. Life went back to the way it was before.

One day, America invited them over for a horror movie screening.

It went just as Japan and Germany had expected: Italy and America screamed, and the others didn't really care. It was nice, making fun of the rather cheesy ones and jumping at the really scary ones. Eventually Italy fell asleep. Soon after, Japan started yawning, and Germany chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair. "Get some sleep," he muttered. "I'll wake you if anything important happens."

"Hm." Kiku curled up, snuggling close to his taller friend and falling asleep almost instantly.

A few minutes later, America turned to face them. "Hey, Keeks! What do you-"

"Shh!" Germany hissed, holding a finger to his lips for emphasis. "You'll wake him!"

The other blond glanced at the Asian. "Oh," he said, much softer. "Sorry."

"He's so cute when he's asleep!" France murmured.

China smacked him. "That's my kid brother~aru! Although he really is."

Germany sighed. "America, where are your guest rooms?"

"Second floor, first three doors on your left," the American replied. "Good night."

"Good night," Ludwig replied, carefully lifting Kiku into his arms and making his way up the stairs. He opened the first door on the left with some difficulty, nudging it shut again behind him and turning on the light. He gently slid Kiku under the blankets and turned to leave-

"Mm… Ludwig-san?" Kiku rubbed his eyes, glancing sleepily at him. "America-san only has a few guest rooms, and there are quite a few of us… I don't mind sharing with you…"

Ludwig considered this rather random proposal. "Well, if you don't mind…"

The Japanese scooted over, patting the bed. When the German joined him, he immediately pulled his friend into a hug, head resting on his chest. "Good night, Ludwig-san…"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile, holding his ally close. "Good night, Kiku."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Bleh… I wrote this at eleven last night. I'm tired.**

**Anyway, I said I'd explain the whole request thing! Basically, if you have a headcanon you want me to write a oneshot for, tell me in a PM or review, and I'll see what I can do. Try to stick with characters I've already written if you can, because they're the ones I'm familiar with, and I like to think I'm good at writing them. I'll accept any pairing, and any rating. All I need is the headcanon!**

**This will only be updated when I get requests, so if you like headcanons, send them in!**

**Translations:**

**Iie (Japanese): No**

**Hayai (Japanese): Early**

**Hai (Japanese): Yes**

**Gomenasai (Japanese): I'm sorry**

**As usual, let me know if Google got it wrong.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


End file.
